


舒服（全）

by WULAOGUAI



Category: Hozi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WULAOGUAI/pseuds/WULAOGUAI
Summary: 多种快乐随你挑！舒舒服服小妈咪
Relationships: 澈汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	舒服（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 补不上太无语了啦！

门上贴着一张便利贴，被风吹的一动一动。

——————这几天你去宾馆住吧

好吧。明明是自己爱人的发情期，却无能为力。坐在便利店门口吹着冷风喝着啤酒，打出电话电话那头传来呼应

“嘿，哥，出来喝酒吗，不醉不归”

“不行啊，净汉快发情期了，走不开，找别人吧，还有少喝点酒，伤身体”

切，明明哥自己更爱喝酒，连信息素都是酒味，还要我少点喝。

带着一打酒回到家门口，有家不能回。

四天后，晚上工作完回家的权顺荣终于看到家门口的便利贴消失。开心的拿钥匙开门

“知勋，我回来了”

“嗯”眼底下有遮不住的疲惫但是还是扯出一个微笑。

亲上眼下的肌肤“找我也没有关系的”

“没事，你也快到发情期了自己注意点，不行找我，吃饭吧”只是淡淡的嘱咐着没有再提起这件事。

这场有爱无性的婚姻，再不解决，终会破碎。

———————————

其实一开始并不是这样的，从相识，相恋，结婚，一切都那么美好。很好笑的是两个人都没想到婚前试性，小时候没有学好生理的权顺荣只知道进去，也没有清理。第二天李知勋的体温不对才开始慌忙。医生给了这个毛头小子好好的上了一课，学是学会了，但是实践的对象不太乐意了，只好等着李知勋下次发情期的到来。

先来的不是李知勋的发情期，李知勋怎么都记得那晚的权顺荣，眼睛里的光是强烈的，天性的压制让李知勋软了腿脚，没有任何的前戏的进入，让李知勋发出脆弱的尖叫，推不动的肩头，只能感受到的疼痛的下身，还有那个红了眼爱人凶狠的动作，让李知勋感到了没有尽头的害怕，强硬地进入生殖腔的痛感让手指在权顺荣背上留下痕迹，成结的疼痛让李知勋直接昏死过去。后脖的腺体注入属于权顺荣的气味。

等权顺荣清醒过来，李知勋满身的乌青，还有点点污迹的床单，血迹斑驳的后脖，李知勋就像个破碎的洋娃娃一样。

送到医院，李知勋醒过来，医生支走权顺荣，问着是不是生活不好，伤口那么严重，要不要帮忙报警。当李知勋说出他很爱他的时候，医生像个看疯子一样的眼神看着他。

不在发情期成结射精怀孕率虽然下降但是并不代表没有，在病床上躺了几天的李知勋错过了吃药的时机，不出意料的怀孕了。

权顺荣无所适从的时候，李知勋说出了流产的想法，用冷漠的表情说出狠心的话。气得权顺荣摔门而出。

眼睛一闭一睁，那个孩子仿佛从未出现过的样子。两个人的生活却多了一层看不到的膜。

半夜被啜泣声给吵醒，空气中多了一股淡淡的松香味，权顺荣知道那是李知勋信息素的味道。而现在的李知勋睡梦中已经泪水流了满面，嘴里小小声地说着什么，被梦魇着了吧。把李知勋纳入怀中终于听清楚了在说什么，是宝宝。

说两个人中间是隔阂，其实是权顺荣单方面的疏远，但是却忘了这个孩子来的是多么痛苦，只是责怪李知勋的狠心来为自己开脱。只是想让给自己的愧疚心轻微减少。也忘了李知勋才是最伤心的那个，但是这段时间并没有给予任何的关心。

李知勋终于从梦中挣脱出来，就感受到了隔壁传来安抚，原本湿润的眼眸里面浸满了泪水，那是自己很久都没有体会过的深情。扭头去看权顺荣，两个人对视了很久，久到原本白桦树的清香被金丝楠木的气息包裹。

“孩子还会有的，不着急。”

—————————

发情期再次来临，李知勋把自己锁在房间里，权顺荣回到家中满屋的清香，拿着钥匙打开门扑面而来的信息素的味道，李知勋就睡在床的中央，傍边放着抑制剂的针管，紧闭着双眼。

“知勋”

听到呼唤把眼睛睁开，里面是满满的红血丝，伸手伸向李知勋，手刚触摸到肌肤就感到手底下的颤抖

“不要！出去！”

权顺荣站在门外，闻着从门框逸出来的气味，散发着自己信息素的味道，两种味道慢慢融合，我们两个还是很配的对吧。但是触觉很明显的告诉我李知勋在发抖，他在害怕。他在怕我。

—————————

两个人有了若即若离的感觉，不在发情期的时候两个人的生活平淡，但只要沾到性，好像所有的一切都变了，两个人可以拥抱可以接吻，接吻时的李知勋其实很美，唇舌接触过于色情，舌尖舔舐着上颚，李知勋身体变得软糊糊用鼻子深呼吸着氧气。就像一朵刚经晨雾洗礼的红玫瑰娇艳欲滴，娇媚的让人把持不住。当权顺荣的手伸进衣物想要摸索李知勋的身体，却被一举推开，李知勋的身体不受控制的颤抖着，哆嗦着把凌乱的衣物整理好，被吮吸的有点发麻的嘴唇说着让权顺荣先去洗澡的信息。  
用冷水冲着还在想念刚刚发生火热的身体，看着镜子里的自己从眼睛里看到了自己的无力。

—————————

“所以你来想干嘛”听完故事的尹净汉觉得这个故事里的权顺荣有点渣。

“床第之事也不是我能解决的，这是两个人的问题”窝在崔胜澈怀里玩弄着自己粉嫩的手指。

“发情期不做爱也不是不可以的啊，只要之前几天加深一下标记就可以了。”尹净汉又说出一个法子。

“知勋不让我碰他。”权顺荣逐渐郁结的脸色已经够说明他现在到底有多么不爽。

“啧啧啧~你连碰都碰不到，那他自己有玩过自己吗。”一个白眼送给弟弟，有人都上不了。

“额……”犹犹豫豫的说不出口，耳朵已经不由自主的变红。

“顺荣啊，你既然都过来跟我们聊这些话题了，就不要掩藏了。”

被那么一说权顺荣直接一股脑的全部都说出来“现在知勋发情期一到，我就回不了家，他会让我去宾馆住，所以他现在什么情况我真的什么都不知道。”

“那发情期之后的情况呢，这总知道吧”

“他总会很累，发请期结束后几天都容易困”

“这明显是抑制剂用多的症状，真的是，下次知勋发情期我去看看，行了行了，你不上班吗，我还要开店呢”

明显听出了自己哥的逐客的意思，也不敢多问，但明白自家哥答应了的事绝对不会失言。

权顺荣：这情趣店大早上的开什么店啊，会有人来吗？

尹净汉：我想啥时候开门就啥时候开门，我老板我最大

———————————

尹净汉把权顺荣送出门回来，就看见挂着个油瓶在柜台算账的小可怜，又咋啦又咋啦。波一口挂油瓶的爱人，咋就委屈上了。

“知勋和你的发情期离得很近”委屈的挂在净汉身上。那个时候自己都顾不上自己了还要去看别人，即便是亲密的弟弟也不行。

“胜澈xi没有听我好好讲话哦，我刚才有说可以加深标记的方法的”

“那种方法哪有直接接触好用啊”继续委屈巴巴的大声撒着娇

“崔胜澈，站好！立正！”尹净汉声音忽然大声吓得刚刚还在撒着娇的崔胜澈蹦起来站好。

“忘记我当初开店的宗旨了吗？背！”

“汉尼，我知道了，可以不念吗”试图用撒娇解决问题。

“背！”

“让每一片沃土都有牛耕”小小声回答

“现在顺荣他们就是土快旱死了，牛也快渴死了，自己家人都没有达到这个目标，还想让别人达到，这不是笑话吗！”

崔胜澈听明白了反正就是要去，顺荣真的是不争气，明明自己家就开情趣店，那么多道具不用，连瓶油都不买就上。“去可以但是我要看着你不要乱搞。”

“这怕不行，知勋发情期那么警惕，我要找个合适的理由住进去，你和顺荣都要帮忙，还有我是去工作的才不是乱搞，新产品还没测试我去测试的，顺便送知勋点礼物”

崔胜澈好像看到了自己爱人身后冒出的小恶魔尾巴，一脸坏笑

“别玩太过火，这次发情期不能从头到尾呆在你身边呢，我没有什么补偿吗”说着把净汉的腿环上自己的腰，嘴唇也有一下没一下的在净汉脸上亲着。

“今天不开店算不算。”

———————————

要骗人啊，权顺荣一点都不擅长撒谎。

“知勋，公司要出差，照顾好自己”好像也没有那么难？

“嗯”屋子内又只剩下一点筷子响动的声音

“胜澈哥他好像和净汉哥吵架了”权顺荣打破沉静挑起话题

“嗯，净汉哥告诉我了，他说他俩应该要冷静一下，说想来跟我住几天”

“挺好啊，刚好我出差你们两个人可以聊多一点天”

两个人聊着天，转眼两天就过去了，权顺荣带着行李箱出门，李知勋跟在后面嘱咐权顺荣事项，临走前的亲吻浪漫悠长。

“啊呀，我来的是不是不是时候”说话的人正是尹净汉，打趣着两人在自己面前秀恩爱，李知勋脸皮薄被撞破两个人接吻已经很羞涩，还被打趣的说道，整个人红成了虾子，最后权顺荣又亲了下李知勋就出门了，尹净汉在后面挥着手说自己会照顾好知勋的。

权顺荣拉着行李箱下到楼下，崔胜澈在下面等着，崔胜澈内心不是滋味，自己的老婆就这样被自己送上去了，这两天还要跟自己弟住在一起，害，生活不易。

“小子，带你去喝酒，走吧”

————————————

离开崔胜澈监视的尹净汉瞬间释放自我，推着李知勋一起进门“知勋啊，我带礼物给你了哈哈”

被推着进门的李知勋有些茫然，尹净汉开心的完全不像跟人吵架了的样子。

“你不看看你睡觉的房间吗”  
看尹净汉在客厅里努力打开自己的箱子，估计得等会。

“将将将将！知勋看。”尹净汉费力的拿出这个礼物，净汉的行李箱二分之一都用来装这个礼物了。

知勋好奇的坐到那个礼物盒前面，看清盒子里面东西那瞬间又瞬间合上，耳朵也立刻就红了，尹净汉看这个可爱的反应内心感慨，怎么可以那么清纯啊。

“我专门拿过来给你和顺荣的”张大眼睛满脸的乖巧劲，但手里拿着的东西却不是很乖巧的感觉。

李知勋魔怔了，一直看着盒里的东西，光按摩棒都十几种，形态大小都不一样，各种各样的跳蛋和肛塞，一堆避孕套和润滑油，底下还塞了几套衣服，看到一个小白毛球球忍不住伸手去抽出来，却没想到抽出了个串珠，搞得李知勋拿也不是放也不是，红着脸拿着这个东西。  
“知勋喜欢这个吗，这个串珠质地柔软，很多人反馈都很好呢，我记得我还带了这个配套的衣服是小兔子，知勋穿上肯定超级可爱的，要不要试一试”言出必行的尹净汉已经开始翻底下的衣服，再不阻止就晚了，李知勋连忙出声说不要。

净汉有点可惜的叹了口气“还以为可以看到知勋变成小兔子的样子呢。”

李知勋看尹净汉有点伤心的样子，又从盒子里拿出了一对东西，小蝴蝶还有些小流苏，像一个发夹一样。

敬业如净汉，立刻又开始介绍

“这个是乳夹啦，这个还有震动功能，震起来的时候下面的小流苏还会碰撞出响声，而且夹上去的时候不会很疼”

尹净汉好像打开了话筒一样开始推销模式

“这个是记忆硅胶棒，放进小穴贴合度…………”

“这个跳蛋设计可以更加刺激…………”

“还有这些润滑油，他们里面还含有少量催情剂，还加了精华可以很好的……”

“还有还有这些套，超薄，螺纹，颗粒总有一款是你喜欢的”

“还有……………”

尹净汉还在激动的讲着李知勋已经神游在外太空。

“净汉哥你饿了吗”李知勋在努力的转移话题中。

“啊~知勋对不起，职业病犯了，我们去吃饭吧”  
李知勋把那个盒子给搬到衣柜旁，看看里面满满的玩具，叹了口气可能一辈子都用不到了吧。

————————————

晚上熄灯前，李知勋的门忽然开始被轻轻敲击，悄悄打开一个缝缝“知勋知勋，我能跟你一起睡觉吗”

李知勋有点往外面缩的动作让尹净汉察觉到直接挨了过去抱住，抱过去也看到了知勋明显穿着大几码的睡衣，香肩透着粉色漏在了外面。往知勋肩窝里蹭着“知勋身上有两种味道香香的热乎乎的”

被毛茸茸的头发磨蹭着衣服都往下滑，无措用手捞衣服。

“知勋偷偷穿顺荣衣服，羞羞”

原本靠在李知勋肩窝的尹净汉被推开了，李知勋把衣服给理好解释着

“我发情期快到了顺荣说我可以穿他衣服的，净汉哥不喜欢这个味道我可以换回来”说着就准备下床，但又被被窝里的尹净汉给拉回来“谁说我不喜欢的，金丝楠木的味道多难闻到啊，是钱  
的味道啊。”

————————————

听着李知勋的呼吸声开始均匀，才慢慢的挪开距离，金丝楠再好闻那也是个A的信息素，尹净汉身上留下的信息素还是会抗拒的，说不难受那是假的。悄悄摸上李知勋微微有点发肿的腺体，只有光滑细嫩的肌肤跟尹净汉脖颈后有着点点咬痕的肌肤完全不同。李知勋身上除了那件衣服有着权顺荣味道，其他全无，知勋已经开始浅性发情了，再把衣服给换掉，李知勋估计整晚都会睡不着。

昨晚发情前接受到的信息素也影响到了尹净汉，发情期比之前的提前了，拖着有些昏沉的脑袋回到房间打完针出来，屋子里已经是满满的白桦树的清香。推开房门，被子中间隆起了一个小球，掀开被子就会发现下面的不属于李知勋的衣服，还有蜷缩在衣服中的李知勋，身上穿了几件衣服热的头上都冒汗了，但还是颤抖着。

尹净汉翻着抽屉里面的药，却发现昨晚还剩一排半的药现在已经成为了空板。

“药…药...没用”有点黏糊的声音从李知勋方向传来，把李知勋扶起来，碎发贴着绯红的脸颊，滚烫的呼吸吹在胸前。全身热的难受的李知勋开始往凉快的地方挪，下半身分泌出的汁水透过两层布料渗到床单上，全身磨蹭着手却不曾动过下面。

“难受...难受”李知勋现在全身的依靠点只有尹净汉，箍住尹净汉的脖子不停磨蹭着，刚刚打完短效药的尹净汉，在浓烈的气息下燥热又重新回到了身体上，呼吸也开始变得沉重，匆匆把自己裤子脱下附上阴茎开始滑动，等自己匆忙出一发，才想起隔壁也还在情热中的李知勋，李知勋呆了一样看着尹净汉自慰，好美，在别人看来龌蹉的事情却被尹净汉做出了美感，手扶着粉嫩的阴茎撸动，嘴里也跟着小小声的发出娇吟。

尹净汉吻上看呆了的小孩，娇媚的勾唇一笑，把知勋的裤子给褪下，内裤上的黏液拉出丝又沾回大腿内侧的冰凉让打了个寒颤，好像发热的神智又回来了，但又立刻被冲破，手收紧着底下的床单，本想抑制住的哼声从嘴巴中漏了出去，弓着腰去寻找快乐。耳边还响起着好听的声音“知勋好白，好漂亮，奶头也红红的，软软的想让人吃掉”说完舌头挑拨了下发红的耳廓，胸前的一颗小樱桃也被玩弄在手中，多方的刺激让李知勋弓起腰出了第一次精，在被子上留下了一道白色的痕迹。

放纵着发情期的两个小可爱把娇嫩的臀瓣贴在了一起，感受着对方的Q弹，后面的小穴也因为动作的起伏时不时的触碰到了一起，沾染上了对方的清液，互相交流着唾液。身前的阴茎也磨蹭着，两副白皙柔软的身体融合的密切，宛如一张绝美的春宫图。

只用前面处理怎么可能满足发情期的O，尹净汉下床找到了衣柜傍边的玩具盒，把套套上就开始坐了进去，进去的同时发出了舒爽的浪叫，李知勋感觉到自己的后面溢出了更多的液体。身体开始变得更加难受了

净汉臀部开始往按摩棒上按着，汁水从缝隙冲出来，故意改变方向着自己熟悉的敏感点位置有一下没一下的按压肉壁收紧着穴道，快感一点点积攒，聚集在了迸发的边缘，腰部加速压上按摩棒的耸动。

“快点啊啊...要到了...”

一旁听着尹净汉的叫声的李知勋已经是满脸的通红，上去堵住了尹净汉的叫声，尹净汉的手也揉上李知勋的臀瓣揉捏成不同的形状，张开臀瓣小穴接触到凉飕飕的空气，不听话的乱动。

还没得到过缓解的李知勋身上一阵滚烫尹净汉的手滑向了私密处按压的周围已经软趴趴的穴肉“知勋也要，很舒服的”

被按到特殊部位的李知勋已经失去了所有的力气，但手底下的穴肉紧缩了起来，李知勋眼泪溢了出来，大喊着不要。

毫无力气的手伸向后面拉住尹净汉想要进入的手指“不要，会痛，好痛”

泪水滴在尹净汉的心头上一般，心疼的安抚哭泣的孩子。

“会舒服的，我慢慢来，不弄你会难受的”把李知勋安抚在肩上，手指扩张着紧绷的小穴。

“放松，会舒服的，只要找对位置”乖乖听话的李知勋慢慢张开了身体，两根手指顺利进入了软穴中。很久没感受过东西的软穴夹紧着手指，手指在四处按压着肠壁寻找着敏感点身体传来阵阵快感，没有体验过的李知勋只感觉奇怪，手指划过一个凸起的软肉，顿时脑袋空白一片。

“不要了！不要了！好奇怪...啊”李知勋颤抖地摇着头想要把尹净汉手指扯出来。不争气的手没有力气再去拉扯，虚搭在尹净汉的手上，尹净汉手上的动作由慢到快，从轻到重，每一次抽插都从软肉上磨过。李知勋快被快感逼疯了，铃口也在滴着液体，嘴微张发出小猫一样的叫声，动人地不行。

“知勋里面好舒服，紧紧的吃着我的手指，好贪心，顺荣进去肯定很舒服。我也想进去玩一玩”

被露骨的语言说的全身都冒着粉，想拿手挡着脸，后面的手指却抽了出来，穴肉追着想重新纳入身体。重新进来的不再是手指，冰冰凉凉

跳蛋被送到了凸起的地方，直接开到了最高档，李知勋直接崩溃的哭叫出声，两脚发软的厉害，穴里的水一股一股的往外冒。

而始作俑者尹净汉把按摩棒开着低档安逸地趴在李知勋两腿中间痴迷地看着满眼的春光。

“知勋是水做的吗，好想尝一尝”嘴里还说着，手指已经勾出一条银丝放入口中。

“知勋是甜的，我可以要多一点吗”嘴唇贴上小穴往里舔弄，李知勋没反应的过来就感觉自己后面有软热的东西吸了上去，眼睛看到的羞耻比身体上的还多，不由自主的收紧了腿，但又忘了里面还有一个正在剧烈运动的家伙，毛茸茸的小脑袋努力的喝着流下的蜜水

“脏啊...啊啊蛤不要了唔”高潮来的忽然，小穴里射出一股水，直接弄到了净汉的脸和嘴里，弄得刚刚还在埋头胡嘬的尹净汉来了一个小惊喜，李知勋忍着快感起身查看情况。

“净汉哥...哈啊，对不起，好舒服啊蛤...”

“知勋要尝尝味道吗”被射了满脸也不恼，拖住李知勋的下巴把刚刚惊喜得来的东西也送了回去，嘴上还在纠缠着手底下就拉着跳蛋的拉环让跳蛋按摩着敏感的身体，让知勋得到更多的快感。

把难舍难分的嘴巴分开互相抵着额头“知勋舒不舒服，我们知勋要吃更大的东西了，即便叫停也没用了”

下床从盒子衣服底下拿出来了个有些骇人的东西，好好的假阳具原本底下的底座变成了跟前面一样的假阳具，这明显就是个双头龙，但压根连跳蛋都是第一次玩怎么可能知道还有这种东西的李知勋，脑袋不清醒的以为净汉要把这个粗长的玩意儿全都塞到自己后面，吓得李知勋把全身都缩了起来。

“我不要了！我要打针唔...唔不要了...”

看孩子吓得不轻，又开始安慰让孩子先熟悉一下等会要进入身体的势物。

把两个人的跳蛋和按摩棒拽出来，一头顶上自己早已松软的穴口，把知勋给扶到另外一头上。又把他的手给弄到中间“知勋，舒服要叫出来啊，这次给知勋弄。”

李知勋用他现在像浆糊的脑袋渐渐的明白了这个的使用方法，两个人的腰一用力，前端就进入了，等尹净汉坐到中间，李知勋才到一半，没有耐心的净汉直接开动起来，另一头的李知勋也被迫动了起来。比刚才要巨大的势物进入让李知勋难以调整回来，肉棒快速按摩着肠壁。

“慢点啊……慢点”

“不行哦，知勋吃太少了，要吃完啊。”把手把在李知勋手上，翘臀用力把肉棒给挤进了李知勋的小穴。瞬间两人发出了响亮的浪叫，净汉开始肆无忌惮的动起来这边动一下，李知勋那边也跟着翘起来压向不知名的点，快感想海浪一样拍过来，让李知勋沉迷于大海之中。

两个人挺着腰往腿心中撞着，听得到汁水在穴里磨蹭发出咕叽咕叽的声音，两个臀瓣贴合分开的啪啪声，有着任谁听了都会硬起来两个娇吟声。

李知勋感觉这个双头龙在欺负他，他每次都能戳到自己的敏感点上，自己已经高潮了三次了，身体里的水好象要流光了。腰肢发软的靠在尹净汉的肩膀上“不行了……唔……呜舒服过头了。”

李知勋一定不知道他倒在别人怀里的样子有多么迷人，仿佛在告诉别人快来欺负他，尹净汉心里想着。

腰身扭动的速度加快，被假阴茎弄得后穴酥麻，李知勋感觉自己要被玩坏了，假阴茎好像伸到好深的地方里去了，让自己满脑子都想着这种舒服的感觉。

—————————————

而在另一边的两位老攻度过了奇妙的三天，权顺荣第一天跟崔胜澈像几百年没喝过酒一样疯狂拼酒，搞得第二天直接迟了到，第二天晚上含泪吃着他哥准备的良心泡面，开始想念回家的日子。第三天早上，因为打不过被他哥推去开门，没错就是情趣店大门，权顺荣只求没有熟人来看望他。

店里最近出了蛮多新品，分发出去叫人测试，逐渐有人来取，权顺荣兢兢业业的写着单分发出去。却死活找不到一款双头龙，只能让人等着，打电话给他哥。

“哥，有款双头龙找不着了”

“库房”被吵醒的崔胜澈起床气重重的

“没有啊”要把库房给翻穿的权顺荣挠着头

崔胜澈脑子忽然闪现出尹净汉说要测试的句子后来一起塞到了送礼物的盒子里。

“净汉说要测试。让那个人先走吧，以后再安排其他的东西给他”

“诶，不是哥，这双头龙给我们干嘛，我和知勋又用不着”再怎么转换我们两个也用不着这样啊。

“那是双O情侣用的东西啊”

“我知道啊，净汉哥来过来干嘛，我和知勋是AO恋啊”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”

两个人终于醒悟了过来一个送人关店，一个穿衣出门。

权顺荣把车开到门口崔胜澈也刚好到了楼下。

“哥，你说净汉哥他会做什么！”

一脸凝重的扣着额头“我哪知道啊，不是发情期还好，发情期一到他比谁玩的都疯。”

“知勋昨天到发情期了”

“那还愣着干嘛，臭小子开车啊”

权顺荣进到家，就闻到了熟悉的味道，中间还夹杂着一些草莓的味道，即便两人已经做好了心理准备，打开门的时候还是收到了惊喜。

两个人像个连体婴儿抱在一起，连接两个人的正是那个失踪的双头龙。

最先发现两人的是李知勋“顺荣啊，好舒服啊啊啊，要不行了呜……啊”

权顺荣根本没见过这样的李知勋呢，居然在这种情况下见到，可真是……

（下）

踏入家门那一刻权顺荣就硬了，身上的气息瞬间释放，崔胜澈明白了为什么李知勋在发情期时不让权顺荣进门，金丝楠的温润在那瞬间升级成为了尖锐，连自己都被迫释放出信息素。

两人打开门清楚看懂房内的淫乱，崔胜澈好像感受到权顺荣狠狠蹬了自己几眼，而始作俑者自己的爱人还在床上抱着别人咿呀。崔胜澈内心现在只有一个想法“这tm尹净汉算不算偷人了。”

就连两个人走到床前，尹净汉还揉着李知勋屁股往双头龙上按，李知勋清醒也就清醒了那么一瞬间，被按到敏感点又回到了迷糊状态。权顺荣搂住李知勋往外拔的时候还发出“啵”的一声，李知勋就乖乖的权顺荣怀里假寐。权顺荣尖锐的味道也慢慢的缓和下来。

崔胜澈看着他们两个周围散发和谐的气氛，再看看自家这个，抓着棒子还在自娱自乐，玩了一会儿才发现了自己另一个玩伴不见了，迷迷糊糊的跪起来“知勋呢。”

上去轻轻拍了两下他的小屁股，真的很轻，但是尹净汉的反应大的弄得还以为是他抽的太大力了。玩着玩着被人拍了两下屁股，生气的往后看“崔胜澈，你干嘛！”这个小迷糊现在才知道自己爱人来了，换上甜腻腻的声音去喊。

“胜澈啊，好想你呀。”过去搂住就要亲上去却被一只手给夹住了嘴巴。刚把脚给环上又被拽了下来，瞬间委屈地瘪了嘴。坐到床上娇嗔地怒视着崔胜澈。

顺荣叫你来是叫你帮忙不是叫你和李知勋一起自寻快乐的，崔胜澈内心怒吼着。进入发情期的尹净汉才不管谁是谁呢，管饱就行，崔胜澈不答应，知勋还是会答应的，开心的一转头，就发现李知勋已经躺在权顺荣怀里，红透了的小脸时不时地从权顺荣肩里抬起来，发现尹净汉看着自己立刻又缩了回去。尹净汉一看崔胜澈不要他，连李知勋都跟权顺荣跑了。眼睛都还没来得及红就被身后的感觉给逼出了叫声。

崔胜澈看着面对自己的小屁股，白巧的臀瓣随着主人的动作更加诱人起来，情不自禁的把手指伸进了进去，找到熟悉的点按动，听到熟悉悦耳的声音，作恶手的主人嘴角勾起弧度。

还没按一会儿，手指又开始作怪，故意地避开敏感点按着周围的软肉，尹净汉几次扭屁股都被躲了过去，哭唧唧的在手指上起伏。

“胜澈唔…好想你”勉强抓着床单直起身握住崔胜澈的手不让手再乱跑。终于按上了难耐的点大舒了一口气。

崔胜澈的指腹划过敏感的内壁，交替碾过敏感点，稍微抽出一点又猛插进去。尹净汉也摇着臀一下一下迎合着崔胜澈的动作，一只手搀着床另一只手撸动着阴茎，当尹净汉的内壁开始痉挛手指开始难以抽插，崔胜澈就知道这个时候要来了，手指越发大力往里面深的撩拨尹净汉手中的动作也越来越快腰慢慢的拱起手指却忽然戛然而止。气的尹净汉一个眼刀飞了过去“我们净汉尼要什么”

两根手指从穴中抽出还把沾在手指上的津液涂在了嫩白的臀瓣上，发现手感不错还又抽了一下尹净汉的屁股“屁股又翘了。”原本还在兴头上的尹净汉忽然被抽了下屁股霎时间满面通红。在孩子们前抽什么屁股，以后怎么见人。

羞得整个人都埋在了被子里。崔胜澈一看尹净汉就开心，背后搂着就冲了进去。

“啊…”原本还在羞耻中的尹净汉被忽然的快感给舒服的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，快感从下身结合的地方窜到头顶再从嘴里叫了出来。

“舒服吗？”崔胜澈捏着尹净汉的细腰冲撞着熟悉的那一点，反复碾过敏感点，没几下就把原本就要高潮的尹净汉给送了上去，没给尹净汉缓过口气又开始更加深入的抽插。

“啊啊……太快了，太深了，碰到了”尹净汉控制不住的呻吟出声，手指使劲的栓住底下的被单，被撞开的生殖腔弄得尹净汉又高潮了，手颤巍巍的松开又栓紧被单，眼泪不受控地往下掉。

还结合着就被崔胜澈给扶着坐到了大腿上进到了更深的地方“好了，咬脖子！”尹净汉用力地扒开崔胜澈架在自己腰间的手，但还是阻止不了快感的来袭。

“知勋他们还在”尹净汉努力咬着唇防止声音变得大声。

“那净汉要好好憋着呢”说着力道却越来越大，尹净汉甚至感觉到了自己的生殖腔被越撞越开，这到底是谁发情期啊。

欲盖弥彰的闷哼声和肉体的碰撞声让整个房间布满了淫欲的气氛。

李知勋羞着脸装作听不见的样子缩在权顺荣怀里。权顺荣看李知勋这副模样喜欢得紧，老生出要逗逗李知勋的话“知勋刚刚舒服吗”明显感觉到李知勋臀部靠着自己裤子的地方的湿润感，捏了捏李知勋大腿内侧的软肉。

“舒服，至少比你的舒服。”

权顺荣听完李知勋说的头上多了几条隐形的黑线，但是不能反驳，他把李知勋给弄疼了的事实。手暧昧地揉着李知勋的屁股，手指缓缓顶在了还未闭合的小口上，刚刚才拔出双头龙给了李知勋的很好的缓冲，自身分泌的液体给权顺荣给予了很多的便利等权顺荣的手指一进入就紧紧地咬住了手指。权顺荣一点一点的轻吻着肩头，让李知勋尽快放松下来，舌尖溜入口中舔舐着敏感的小犬牙。“好了，可以进来了”从唇舌之间的再次要交合的空隙，李知勋发出了指令。

把李知勋放回到床上要脱衣服时，终于想起来这个房间隔壁还有一对已经做了好久了，尹净汉快要被掰成一百八十度的腿放在崔胜澈的肩上无力的摇晃着，嘴里发出呻吟。

李知勋窝在被子里看着，连走出门都没有分开的两人，尹净汉被抱在怀中走一步就抽噎一下嘴里还喊着太深了，把崔胜澈的后背挠的一脸通红，李知勋看着尹净汉从眼角流出来的眼泪，被艹到哭出来很爽吧。

“净汉哥现在是不是很舒服，我也想被操哭，到那种哭不出来的程度”李知勋一脸无辜的看着权顺荣关上的门。

李知勋真的是不知道自己到底现在到有多么的清纯诱惑，像个单纯的孩子，却说出让人吃惊的话，让权顺荣有了一种奇怪的罪恶感，老婆大人未成年的错觉。

T恤被权顺荣撩了上去被李知勋咬在口中，顺着肌肉的纹理感受温热的肌肤，被触摸到的地方酥酥麻麻，咬着衣服只能嗯啊的发出几声零星的粗喘，权顺荣的吻在耳廓落下，李知勋接受不了耳鬓缠绵。主动把大腿抬高，双手环抱着膝弯，做出迎合的姿态。

权顺荣愣住看着李知勋大张的腿“知勋我们不用那么着急。”李知勋捞着大腿听着这句话就来劲，下身湿的像发大水，泄洪的人却说不要急，甚至连衣服都还没脱。

反身把权顺荣翻到了床上，扯着裤链，越急越扯不开，眼泪的水雾堆积在眼眶。气的李知勋锤了两下权顺荣。权顺荣自己起身把衣服脱掉，两人赤裸相对肌肤贴肌肤，李知勋安静得搂着权顺荣脖子不知道在想些什么。

“我们以后还会有小宝的，对不起，知勋。”

李知勋看着权顺荣的眼泪没有说话只是搂紧了权顺荣，手安抚性的捏了捏权顺荣的后颈。

—————————

李知勋的喊声从房间里回荡，没有一丝痛苦有的只有甜蜜的呻吟，李知勋意识清明的包裹着权顺荣，之前只会欺负自己的势物原来也可以让自己那么舒服。进入的过程比想象中的顺利。内壁紧紧的贴合权顺荣的性器，撑到了极致。借着之前的水液慢慢的动了动，看李知勋没有什么不适才逐渐加大力度，两人的味道把房间全部填满原本浓烈的金丝楠与李知勋身上的味道交缠，中和成一种奇妙的药香。两人的信息素完美的契合让本就情投意合的两人更为动情。

我说过我们两个人很搭的。

抽出一部分能感觉到内壁的挽留再重重的挺入，这样就能听到李知勋深吸一口气的声音，每一次的刺入权顺荣都想把自己全部都挤入。李知勋自觉张着腿被顶弄操干，每一次抽插都带着淫靡的水声，被子抵抗不住动作的挪动幅度滑向地面露出被子下淫乱的场景。

交合处抽出的液体颤动的汇成一股流到床单上形成一片阴影，纤细的脚腕在权顺荣背上交叉，白玉般的脚趾随着每次抽入都颤动着翘翘脚。性器在穴中快速动作。

“权顺荣！不要一直顶那里”权顺荣找到李知勋敏感点之后几次三番的都顶弄着，狠狠地顶弄过几次的小穴不堪一击，被顶得收缩颤抖。“顺荣，停下，唔……啊，老公...停下太过了，太快了...”李知勋已经不知道自己在说什么了权顺荣听着一怔反而变的更加用力地压向敏感点，不断堆积起来的快感，让李知勋一口咬住了权顺荣的肩膀，前后都卸了货。权顺荣肩膀一痛把李知勋掰回来，一条湿热的舌头钻进李知勋的口腔，轻松地完全不像刚才霸道的样子，连下身的动作都轻柔起来，含着李知勋的唇瓣，权顺荣的味道扑到李知勋脸上。

擦去在李知勋嘴唇上留下水光光的津液“我们换个姿势”说着把李知勋交叉在自己腰上的腿分开压到李知勋身上“抱住”等李知勋抱好又往李知勋屁股底下压了个枕头。

“我们不用这个...啊...啊...”没等李知勋说完权顺荣就压了进去，自身的重力让权顺荣进的更深了，狠狠地擦过敏感点，权顺荣明显感觉这下自己顶到了某些东西，又大力顶了一下，李知勋直接叫了一声，比之前更加厉害的酥麻快感从下面窜出来。

权顺荣撑着身子看明显比之前反应大的李知勋，身体一下一下的越来越深“为什么不用，知勋刚才不是做出来这个动作了吗，知勋下面咬的很紧呢”

权顺荣只是轻轻地动了几下，李知勋就要抱不住自己的腿了，有一下没一下的擦过权顺荣的肩膀。时不时还抓着亲一口腿肚子。

李知勋一点都不喜欢这个姿势，生殖腔口一直被顶着却无法进入的空虚让李知勋就要快要疯掉了，低头就能看到两人交合的下体，深色的肉棒在自己的小穴里抽出，反射出一阵水光。连忙闭上眼睛，但下身奇怪的频繁缩紧还是让权顺荣发现了异样。

笑着把李知勋搂着大腿的手给伸到两人结合处

“知勋摸到了吗，你吃的很好哦”李知勋满脸通红的瞪大眼睛怒视权顺荣，手指摸到被撑开平滑的入口，还有深入之后伸出的肉棒带着自己的体液，想缩回自己的手又被权顺荣牵住，李知勋感觉整个人都在冒火了，报复性的夹了权顺荣要出去的阴茎。

权顺荣扣着李知勋两只手大力碾磨着生殖腔口想要干进去，李知勋呻吟骤然拔高，含糊的喊着权顺荣的名字。权顺荣感觉自己要射了，借力把李知勋一把抱起来，换到骑乘体位。每下都冲到了生殖腔里面，疯狂顶着腰胯，李知勋仰着头被顶的乱叫，脚猛然夹住权顺荣的腰，内壁反复痉挛的夹住肉棒，原本就在临界点的权顺荣被一夹忽然射了出来，李知勋感受到体力内滚烫的精液，也泄了出来。

李知勋已经忘记了他们两个做了多少次，在李知勋有限的记忆里李知勋被带去洗了两次澡。

手扶着墙被掐着腰接受来自权顺荣的冲撞，一次次被干的踮起脚尖，囊袋拍打屁股的啪啪声在卫生间飘荡。湿滑的墙面李知勋的手一个扶不稳就要滑倒，好险权顺荣还在后面捞着李知勋的腰，这样跪下去，第二天就起淤青了。但捞回来之后阴茎就更加进去了，权顺荣还顶着李知勋要走出浴室。

“顺荣，啊...走...不动...”李知勋哑着嗓子向权顺荣撒娇。

“踩着我的脚”权顺荣也知道自己有点为难李知勋，踮着脚走两步都要抽筋了，只能让他踩着自己走到了卫生间的镜子前，扶着洗手台至少安全一点。权顺荣也发现了在洗手台的好处。“知勋，你看镜子”李知勋扭头一看镜子立刻又转头看向其他地方。不敢相信这是自己。眼角泛着红色，头发被水打湿站在额头上。李知勋一害羞就夹紧下面。几次都要把权顺荣给逼出来。措不及防被权顺荣拍了一巴掌屁股，眼泪都羞耻的流了下来。

后入的姿势太深了，李知勋感觉自己要被贯穿了，肿胀感让李知勋总是摸着自己平坦的肚子，总有种肚子要长出来的错觉。射出来的精液散落在李知勋的脚背。  
没有了阻挡的小穴里面的白浆也缓缓顺着大腿根流下来，但又被权顺荣截胡抹到李知勋身上，李知勋的臀瓣被权顺荣蹂了个遍，才被抱回浴室继续洗澡。吹头发的时候李知勋头一点点的向床靠近，但又被权顺荣拉起来不给睡觉。让李知勋睡梦中都生气了一段时间。怎么可以不让人睡觉呢。

权顺荣：头发不干不可以睡觉哦。

—————————

隔天，两位吃饱的仁兄从各自的房间走出来，虽然神情餍足，但两兄弟不免有点尴尬。两个人不约而同地走向厨房，想着弄点东西吃。

“顺荣，你家床睡得挺舒服啊。”崔胜澈打着哈哈

“那是当然，我和知勋选的席梦思大床，能不舒服吗？”

“你们两个交流的不错吧。”

“谢谢你和净汉哥了。”

当两个人还在厨房交换经验的时候，客房忽然推开了一条缝，从里面探出来一个人，没两秒就钻进了房间，在厨房的两个人都没有听到吧嗒的一声关门声。

李知勋躺在床上放空大脑，被忽然冲进来的人给吓了个正着，连忙用被子把自己给裹了起来。尹净汉一下扑到床上的小包上。

“知勋啊”甜甜地叫着被里人的名字，把被子里的人给晃出被窝，李知勋的视线停留在了尹净汉的领口上，跟自己身上的印子一样，红红的一片，盯着久了，又想起之前的场景，脸又浮起了红色，想着又把自己的头缩回被子里，尹净汉里，尹净汉老司机一看就知道这个小萌新现在在想什么。

把李知勋的头抓了回来“知勋，是不是很舒服，是不是很舒服。”

不知道怎么回答的李知勋有点为难地选择答案最后点了点头。

尹净汉终于找了被子的缺口，钻进了暖烘烘的被窝，伸手抱住李知勋，闻到了李知勋身上混合在一起的味道，安下心，问题差不多解决了。

心里开始使坏的挠着李知勋的痒痒肉挠的李知勋左躲躲右闪闪，抿着嘴不让笑声露出来，尹净汉一看李知勋不就范，得寸进尺地往李知勋身上揩油，挠一下痒就伸出魔爪往李知勋屁股两瓣臀肉抓去。

“啊——”被抓个正着的人发出惊呼，终于想起反击，也开始对尹净汉毛手毛脚，两个人都没发现房间逐渐充满草莓和白桦树的味道。

“呼~好像变热了。”

尹净汉看着李知勋变红的脸蛋，手指鬼使神差地戳上李知勋的脸蛋。

“白白软软的蜜桃味糯米团子”

李知勋只感觉到自己脸上忽然被戳了一下“诶？”

“糯米难消化，顺荣吃多会消化不良，让我尝一口吧！”

还没等李知勋反应过来，尹净汉的嘴唇已经印上了尹净汉的脸，手指也偷偷摸摸地滑到李知勋裤子里，摸着屁股往中间的小穴划去。

热热的软软的，手指在穴里搅动，让李知勋发出娇吟，修剪整齐的指甲抓得尹净汉后背发红。胸前的两点也被尹净汉纳入嘴中吮吸。李知勋难受地推着尹净汉的脑袋“好了...好了...要出来了。”尹净汉离开胸前原本浅粉的乳晕被吮大变成深粉的颜色，看到上面发光的水液。

尹净汉没有轻易地放过李知勋的胸，用手揉搓着两点，脸也蹭着李知勋泛滥粉色的皮肤。“怀孕之后，这里会变大哦，昨天，顺荣有没有进到你那里啊”如果没有胸前作怪的手，和腿间蹭来蹭去的棒状物体，尹净汉完全像个知心大哥哥一样地在问候一般。

“...”意识模糊的李知勋感觉到腿间的东西越来越往自己腿心靠近，瞬间清明了几分“净汉哥，不可以，嗯——”后颈被舌头摸过的触觉让李知勋整个身子都酥了下来。

“为什么不可以，爷是当A的料，啊——”娇嗔的声音和双手举起的呆萌动作，完全看不出来你是A啊，李知勋双膝抱腿缩在被子里成一团，下身难耐的流出了一些液体，好痒啊。

“净汉是兔子啊啊啊啊啊！”李知勋窝在被子里看着尹净汉竖着两个兔耳朵“发疯”，这哥不是发情是发疯了，喝了几斤白酒的模样还不穿下衣。兔子？搞什么Cosplay呢？

尹净汉摸着自己的头发娇憨的紧“兔兔耳朵呢，兔兔下面湿乎乎的，大灰狼也不在。”

李知勋坐在一傍：我好像窥探到了什么夫妻情趣。（捂紧自己）

李知勋呆呆地看着尹净汉穿上带着个串珠的连体抹胸装，自己底下的穴又涌出了一股水，悄咪咪地放了手指进去揉着内壁，黑色丝袜被推上渐渐覆盖住白嫩的肌肤，卡在大腿中间。丝袜末端有一圈蕾丝，明显小兔子并不喜欢这圈东西，穿上之后就开始抓痒，“丝袜就丝袜，搞圈蕾丝干什么”尹净汉一脸烦躁地带上兔耳朵头饰。

这是哥自己家的产品啊，脸蛋酣红的李知勋不知不觉的往自己穴里塞了三根手指，悄悄地来了次高潮，水样从穴口与手指的小缝隙中流出来。

“领结呢”尹净汉摸着自己光溜溜的脖子，说着就翻身撅着个屁股开始翻找丢失的领结，裹在被子里的都要闷死的李知勋晃着脑袋眼睛模糊地瞅到尹净汉屁股上面的兔尾巴串珠。舔了舔有点干燥的嘴唇推了一把兔尾巴，好巧不巧撞到了尹净汉的敏感点上，手立刻发软的整个人都滑到了地板上。

“呀！李知勋”尹净汉手中拿着找到的领结带到自己脖子上，起身就开始找道具报复已经缩在墙角的李知勋。JK？不行，皮裙？不行化身为尹兔子的尹净汉努力翻找着带过来为数不多的情趣小衣服，坐在床头的李知勋无措地看着床尾的尹净汉翻衣服，翻出来的衣服一件比一件短，一件比一件透。李知勋又捏紧了自己的被子。

“猫咪！”拿着猫咪的小衣服甚至不能叫做衣服，上衣的小吊带透过衣服还能隐约的看到粉嫩的乳头，更别说那条只有前面一片布料的内裤了。尹净汉把李知勋从被子里拔出来都花了一段时间，李知勋被扒掉衣服直接愣住了，尹净汉叫做什么都乖乖配合，抬手，撅屁股，伸脖子，尹净汉看着被自己打扮完的李知勋，猫咪这套比自己身上这套多了很多蕾丝元素，丁字裤的边就是蕾丝，脖子上的也是蕾丝绑带就连衣服上的吊带也都是蕾丝。李知勋看尹净汉那么认真的看着自己，慢慢地合上腿，还在发情中半勃起的阴茎内裤那薄薄的的面料根本挡都挡不住，后面那根绳子也卡在屁缝中蹭着穴口。

尹净汉皱眉摸着李知勋身上的蕾丝，挑开李知勋的吊带，肩膀都被蕾丝都给磨红了一片。破口就骂“这是什么辣鸡代工厂，什么品味，明明我给他们打样的布料那么好，给我偷工减料，布料那么差，我要的是白的蕾丝不是玫红，黑配红是什么乡村爱情风啊”尹净汉气呼呼的看着李知勋，李知勋感觉自己都要被看透了。

李知勋身上的信息素越来越重，呼吸也变得急促，刚刚生生忍过一波发情热已经是李知勋的极限。“净汉哥，帮我叫一下顺荣”李知勋央求的眼神让尹净汉起了坏心思。

“不要”尹净汉亲吻着李知勋的耳廓“顺荣可以，我也可以。”

————————

怎么变成这个样子。李知勋被抓着下巴偏过头吻住俯在自己身上的尹净汉，分开时嘴唇覆着一层水光，两人耳根滚烫，空气中交互着黏腻的气息。

“我们这样很像在偷情，是不是”两人都知道两人的气息根本不会减缓发情期的需求。但两个人拥抱着像溺水的人死死抓紧手中的浮木，他们知道他们互相的热爱着。

有过情趣经验的李知勋轻松地把一根中等尺寸的按摩棒容入体内，不像尹净汉的兔子装配着一个串珠，丁字裤的那条绳子已经磨的李知勋神志不清，按摩棒进入体内时候的满足感，让李知勋发出了几声呻吟，打开底座的控制器，后穴的棒子就活了起来。激动的倒在床上，勃起的阴茎从丁字裤里跑出来被尹净汉握住撸动，前后的夹击，李知勋根本应付不过来，弓起腰身，身体一抖就抱着尹净汉射出精液。一片乳白零零星星落下平坦的小腹，暂时解脱欲望的李知勋看见尹净汉衣服上沾有自己的精液，不好意思地刮了下来抹在床上，这副模样把尹净汉看笑了，把李知勋抱在怀里像个暖手宝一样小手捏一捏，脸蛋戳一戳。

————————

崔胜澈两人这时才开门回家，尹净汉溜进房间没有多久两人就出门采购了。即便会做饭，对着空冰箱也无能为力，两人穿着睡衣就出了门，谁知道一出门就出了要一个小时，崔胜澈还没收拾好菜就急匆匆地冲回房间，尹净汉发情期黏人的很，之前发情期出门买个饭，回来就不让艹了，说是崔胜澈身上有了其他的味道，让崔胜澈里里外外洗了个遍才肯张开腿。打开房门本应该躺在床中间睡觉的尹净汉却不见了踪影。

“哥，净汉哥在我们这边”权顺荣推开房门，一股不同于知勋甜腻的味道涌入鼻子。崔胜澈看清房间内光景的时候，口哨都要从嘴里吹出去了，但权顺荣的眼神让崔胜澈收回了嘴，立刻进房间抱回自己老婆，穿着个兔子装的尹净汉整个后背都露在被子外，崔胜澈走进才发现两人的情趣装扮，跨间的东西控制不住的升了起来。但床上睡着的两个人手臂缠手臂，大腿交大腿，紧贴在一起。崔胜澈拍了半天两人牵在一起的手都没拍动。

只好叫醒尹净汉才把两人手脚分开，崔胜澈看着尹净汉裸露的锁骨差点没忍住就想要咬两口“来，我们穿上衣服，回去房间睡。”

尹净汉睡得迷迷糊糊奶生生的应了一声，攀上崔胜澈的肩膀继续闭上眼睡觉，崔胜澈抱起尹净汉顺手把掉在床上的兔子头饰也抓了起来，尹净汉被抱出房间鼻子动了动。嗅着崔胜澈身上的味道“嘁”

“我刚才出去买东西了，等会就去洗澡”崔胜澈听到危险的信号迅速反应过来。

崔胜澈放下尹净汉就去洗澡，留下尹净汉一个人磨床角，尹净汉自己磨的正开心又被敲门声打扰。

“哥，你们吃饭吗，我把饭菜放门口啰”权顺荣敲敲门，发现没人应又喊了几声。

尹净汉一下子拉开门反而吓了权顺荣一跳，尹净汉笑着看捂住胸口大喘气的权顺荣。“不好意思，吓到你了，饭菜我们会好好吃的”

权顺荣受宠若惊地看着自己哥，他在谢谢我，天！

“跟知勋结婚一定很幸福吧，他那么可爱”尹净汉轻声自言自语。

“嗯？哥你在说什么，我没听清”权顺荣一脸疑惑地看着尹净汉。

“蛤！没事，我只是说知勋可爱，你去陪他吧他刚刚还有点发热，很快又要难受了。”

————————

崔胜澈洗完澡，尹净汉已经乖乖地坐在凳子上恰饭了，穿着黑丝袜的腿翘着个二郎腿一翘一翘，着实有点诱惑人“小兔子，今天有在乖乖吃饭哦”

“我吃药了”尹净汉喝着内脏汤撇了眼崔胜澈。

“怪不得呢，以前发情期你的味道问起来像草莓酱，昨天闻起来就像刚摘下来的奶油草莓，我就想着平常发情期你整天在家里裸奔，今天还穿上了衣服。”崔胜澈说着还上下扫视了一眼尹净汉的衣服，把刚没吹出来的口哨给吹了出来。

“老变态，这衣服的工厂可以换了，做的真心不咋样，这胸前的松紧带把我肉都给勒红了。蕾丝给弄的痒痒的，穿着情趣衣服不是做爱，是受刑，知勋穿的那件磨的肩膀都红了。”尹净汉一脸嫌弃的拉下衣服的拉链，果真像尹净汉说的那样，胸前勒的皱红皱红的。

“但不得不说这套衣服观赏性还是强的”崔胜澈看不惯尹净汉慢悠悠地脱衣服，扣住衣服用力把衣服给脱下来。

“啊！唔...崔胜澈！”尹净汉忽然身体一抖软了下来，眼泪也溢满眼眶，崔胜澈才看到兔尾巴上的串珠“没事啊，不哭不哭”尹净汉刚才那么神情自若崔胜澈还以为衣服里面没什么的。崔胜澈闻着房间里的草莓越来越浓就知道尹净汉不是痛哭的而是爽哭的。摸着滑溜溜的丝袜，捉着敏感的脚踝嘬一口“既然穿了，就不要浪费。”

—————————

用脚踩了几下就起来了的阴茎不禁让尹净汉有了些许成就感，脚心蹭过龟头蹭过流出的液体往柱体上抹，生硬的上下挪动自己的脚，黑丝顺着阴茎的经络一路往下，脚掌轻轻踩了踩囊袋。

“穿着丝袜好还是裸着好”尹净汉用脚心磨着龟头一脸坏笑

“都好”崔胜澈看尹净汉这副模样就口干舌燥“但我觉得你技术生硬了一点哦”说着就把尹净汉放倒在床上，让尹净汉不用那么费力。

“交叉动了一下，老婆”崔胜澈在尹净汉小腿肚蹭了蹭讨好着尹净汉。尹净汉不挨床还精神一点，一挨到床就整个烂泥一样，软趴趴想跟床过一辈子。

崔胜澈看尹净汉这副没精神的样子，也只能自给自足一下了，白花花的精液落在黑丝上看起来很诱人，但下一秒崔胜澈就把丝袜扒下来给扔进了垃圾桶。

“还是裸着好”啵一口睡得香香的尹净汉也进入了梦乡。

———————

四五天的发情期说短不短说长不长，刚刚好。刚好够交流感情，不管哪方面。反正尹净汉和李知勋过得很好，权顺荣崔胜澈两人每次出去吃个饭的空档，尹净汉就溜进李知勋房间啃李知勋两口，后来李知勋也学坏了跑到尹净汉那边去。整的两个每次找老婆都要找两个房间和浴室。

相比尹净汉不管有无发情期都是“小疯子”，李知勋就不同，前几天发情期看到权顺荣就像颗赖皮糖时时刻刻都想要赖在权顺荣身上，而且他想要的粘不是零距离粘而是负距离的。权顺荣拿着饭菜刚放到床头柜就被李知勋给推到了床上，权顺荣身娇体弱易推倒（?）李知勋自己动了几下就没力了撒娇让权顺荣动起来。权顺荣借着这个机会拿起碗哄李知勋吃饭。

“饱了，不吃”

权顺荣听着这话就疑惑了这还没吃呢，咋就跑饱了。

“下面吃饱了”

短短几个字大胆的让权顺荣咋舌，发情期的李知勋是个涩情小狂魔。

“上面没饱，来吃一口，啊”人怎么可能不吃饭别就个发情期还给人饿瘦了。饭勺都怼到嘴边了，李知勋就是不开口。

“吃一口动十下”李知勋听到这话终于开口乖乖的吃饭。但有没有吃一口动十下，答案是没有，李知勋每次停下不吃，权顺荣就说等下等下。等着等着饭吃完了，困意也上来了。李知勋直接被权顺荣塞到了被子里睡觉。

到李知勋发情期要结束的时候，权顺荣的喂饭服务就断签了，因为李知勋可以控制自己了，虽然有时还是会忍不住直接跟权顺荣擦枪走火，擦枪走火就一次仅限一次，因为第一次就被人发现了。

“顺荣啊，冰箱里可乐还有吗”崔胜澈的声音说着越来越近。

李知勋紧张的拍着权顺荣的背希望可以停下来，权顺荣感觉到无数张小嘴都吮吸着性器，非但没停下还变的越发的大力，李知勋只能捂住嘴不让自己发出过分的声音。

崔胜澈一走到客厅就看到场活春宫，心想着自己就是想喝瓶可乐拿瓶可乐就走人但又看见抵在冰箱门上做爱的两人，算了。尹净汉看着说要喝可乐的人空手回来还疑惑了“没可乐了吗？顺荣如果开始做饭了要去帮帮他哦”

“不用了，我们今天点外卖吧，厨房今天不太适合做饭。”崔胜澈没拿到可乐委屈巴巴的抱着尹净汉打开手机点外卖。

“好吧”

————————

发情期结束的尹净汉终于要回自己家了，坐着自己带过来的大行李箱，在大门口下挥着手。见崔胜澈也搁旁边挥手“你不是去开车了吗？！”

“当时想看你太急了没停好车，被人举报拖走了”崔胜澈从兜里拿出一张罚单苦笑。

“走回家吧，但你拖行李箱”尹净汉拖着崔胜澈的手一晃一晃看着晚霞。“今天的云很好诶”

“云是好看，比云更好看的是你”微黄的光线照在尹净汉身边变成一圈淡淡的光晕，纤长的睫毛上也沾了光芒，我的爱人就是这样美丽的人，牵着的手收的更紧了，不能让他跑了。

“油嘴滑舌”

“我下个月不吃药了”尹净汉扭过头看崔胜澈反应

“当然，抑制药吃一次我都心疼。”

“不是，我说的是辟孕药，我们是不是该有个孩子了”尹净汉说的更详细了他有点慌张，他慌到看不清崔胜澈的表情，两人停在路边。尹净汉的心也提了上去，停了几分钟尹净汉都要失望地说算了

“好啊，我很早就想了。”崔胜澈在刚才那几分钟已经在脑子里想好了自己的孩子要生多少个要叫什么名字了，他以为他不会有这一天呢。

“为什么忽然想要孩子了”崔胜澈开心但是还有点好奇尹净汉的想法。

“就忽然有了”在抱着李知勋那瞬间，尹净汉感觉自己在抱着一个孩子，弱小的需要帮助。可以教他很多东西，可以给他很多的爱。就忽然就一瞬间。


End file.
